Analog-to-digital converters of the dual slope type are known in the art. Low level ratiometric converters of this type are normally single ended in that one side of the analog input signal and one side of the reference signal must be connected to the low level common terminal in an operating system. In a system employing a load cell transducer, as in an electronic weight or force measuring system, use of a single ended converter usually requires a floating excitation supply for the transducer to allow one terminal of the transducer output to be grounded. In addition, a very high input impedance (low input current) differential amplifier must usually be employed to sense the transducer excitation voltage in order to obtain a reference voltage necessary as a converter reference and from which any required offsets are derived.